Queer as folk wedding
by ilovemyshu
Summary: all you need is inside so read and review i am not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone im still here and after a long hiatus and as for my writing and well I was thinking of doing a Queer as Folk one. I was so mad when the canceled the wedding and well that is what I am going to write about. The is a Brian and Justin fic and if I misspelled then just go with it. Read and review and there will be an author's note at the end of this fic**

Things have changed and this is the day. I am getting married to the love of my life. We have been through a lot of things together. From me getting my head bashed and from the time that Babylon was bombed. I Justin Taylor am getting married to my one and only Brian Kinney.

The day was like any day and well let's just say that the wedding plans were a little out there.

" Come on people let's go we have less than two hours till the wedding of the century and we need to get this place looking like it came out of a storybook world." Said our wedding coordinator Emmett.

Things were going just as planed but there was one problem.

"Where is Justin and Brian?" Emmett asked.

Well me and Brian and I were having one more good fuck before we say I do and then left for our honeymoon.

"You know that in less than two hours we are going to be husband and well husband." I said

"Yeah seems just like yesterday you were the one who I picked up and had the best sex that I had ever had and that is saying something and you are the only one who I loved. Michael never will live up to you." Brian said.

"You are the best thing in my life and after the reception we are leaving and then we can have sex all day when we get to Italy." I said.

Then it was a hour away and then party crashers came to make sure that this wedding is not going to happen.

That's when is saw him. Chris Hobs.

"What the hell was going on out here?" Brian asked.

"Let's try and not think about this at all. This is our day let's not let them ruin our wedding and everything." I said

"Yeah this is our day and that we can't let anything happen and that we are in love and everything is going to be all right." Brian said.

Then I had to go to room and change into the tux's that I wore at the prom. It looks better with all blood gone on it and everything was going well.

Knock on wood.

That's when things got better. Things were where they need to be. People where there were suppose to be and everything.

Brian was the first to go down the to the stand. Then came our grooms men and my brides maids. Then Gus was walking down with the rings. My sister Molly and JR throwing flower petals all the way down.

That's when my music came on. Here goes anything.

When I saw Brian my heart stopped. This was the moment that will change our lives for the better and we could start the rest of our lives together and start our own little family.

Ever since a few years ago I went to the doctors who told me that I had this genetic thing that would allow me to have children because I somehow had an unborn sister who I stole some organs from so that I could live.

"Welcome everyone. I see a lot of people married but I have never seen people like Brian and Justin who love each other enough to go through marriage. Now if there is anyone who thinks these two who should not be wed speck now or forever hold your peace." The minister said.

There was not one word said

"Good so we can go on. Know Brian and Justin said that they would like to write their own vows."

"Brian when I was 17 I was going through a hard time thinking of who I was and what the hell was wrong with me. When I saw you coming my way I thought I was going to be in shit. But when you asked me to come home with you I was scared and new to all of the things that you do. When you got the call that you had a son I was confused. When I saw that little baby and got to name him that I was part of something. Then over the time I got to know you and we have been through good times and bad times. You got me through when I got bashed in the head or when I cheated on you with Ethan. You have been so good to me that I could never repay you. When you told me you loved me I thought that you were lying but when you asked me to marry you I thought you were crazy and that this was just a dream. But that dream has come true today. I love you." I said.

Everyone was crying and saying things. Even Brian was crying.

"Justin when I first meet you I was entranced by you and I didn't want to let anyone else fuck you. I knew you were a virgin and you knew nothing of my world. When we fucked for the first time and that's when my whole world changed. You changed me from this bad boy to someone who would love you in their own way and wouldn't leave me alone. I love you as long as you will have me and I really hope that we can live a long life together and have our own little family." Brian said.

"Could we have the rings please? Brian do you take Justin to be your wedded husband and to have to and to hold till death do you part."

"I Do." Brian said while putting the ring on my finger.

"And do you Justin Taylor take Brian to be your wedded husband and to have to and to hold till death do you part."

"I Do." I said while putting the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me and the great state of Pennsylvania I now pronouns you husband and husband."

Then we gave each other a kiss on the lips and left for the rest of our lives together.  
**So I want you all to read and review and show me you love me and the story and I would love if you gave me some ideas so im me of find me on tumbler and I will write a story that I think would appeal to all of my readers and everyone as well.**


	2. authors notes

**ok so i got a review that was not nice i worked hard on this story and if u hate it then dont read it i keep on saying that i can not spell worth crap and if u have something to say about that well then i am going to stop writing and because of that one review i am going to stop if u want me to write more then more power to you and if you want to say something about my spelling the go ahead but that was so un called for if you want something then pm me and if not then leave me alone i am only 17 and not everything that i write is goig to come out perfect and no one is perfect at all. I just wish there are some people out there who have the same problem as me and if u are a writer like me and have stopped writing because someone hates ur story or they way you spell then i welcome u with open arms to write more but i am not going through this anymore i love all my readers and i love u all but i dont know if i am cut out for this and if u want to pm me then that is alright all comments are welcomed but if u have something to say about the way someone types then dont say any thing at all**

**love u my little monsters **

**Ilovemyshu **

**aka jessica :)**


End file.
